Rogue lore
=Rogues= For as long as there were dark alleys and needs for dark services, there have been rogues, and thus they are one of the oldest professions in Azeroth. Rogues are a diverse class, and they are typically made up from the dredges of society -- cutthroats, pirates, robbers and low-lifes. The only code rogues live by is the contract, and their word is only as good as the money their services are bought for. The diverse aspects of their trade requires rogues to be well versed in lockpicking, toxicology, rudimentary alchemy and brawling. In combat, rogues rely on the element of surprise, and tactics which are regarded by most as vile and cowardly. They are rarely seen entering a fight without weapons laced in poisons and ample supplies of blinding powder. Their attacks concentrate on weakpoints in the body in an attempt to finish fights brutally and quickly. Rogues play prominent roles in every aspect of society -- albeit, they will rarely be written in history books because their involvements will be largely unknown to the common person, but they are always there, greatly affecting the flow of events from the shadows. From the high-contract assassin hired in secret by respected noblemen to the lowly street mugger, rogues are the ones called upon when maintaining the status quo requires a questionable solution -- and by fulfilling it, are branded as outcasts by the society that calls upon their service. In Azeroth several rogues are free agents, though most prefer to join a guild for safety and ease of employment. Ravenholdt and the Syndicate are two of the biggest rogue guilds in Azeroth, and are at direct odds with each other. Orc Rogues Many orc rogues base themselves in the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar, where many of the city's less well-to-do denizens reside. The area is noted as being the area of choice for warlocks within Durotar, and many whisper that it is also the headquarters of the Shadow Council. Several orc rogues belong to this faction and secretly work to kill Thrall and replace him with a Warchief who is open to the idea of dealing with demons once more. The Shattered Hand Clan has reformed itself as the main rogues' guild in the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar. Troll Rogues Troll rogues are nearly identical to their orcish brethren since they operate out of the same city. They also receive similar training and contacts. Forsaken Rogues The Deathstalkers are perhaps the most feared assassins in the world. The very first Deathstalkers were culled from the highwaymen led by the bandit king Blackthorn, a year after the Third War. These men eventually became the order of Deathstalkers who act as the Dark Lady's personal assassins and honor guard. Deathstalkers are feared not only for their phenomenal skills of infiltration and murder, but also because they are assassins who have no need for sleep, air, food, water or physical rest. Deathstalkers can remain submerged in water or inside a casket indefinitely. They can also pose as corpses in a battlefield or a graveyard, since by all means, that is exactly what they are. Deathstalkers are a formidable asset to both the Forsaken and the Horde, and those who incur Sylvanas' wrath can expect a swift and sure death by their hands. Blood Elf Rogues Although Blood Elves are magical in nature, they are also reclusive. Human Rogues Human rogues can find respectable employment by working for Stormwind City's SI:7 organization. These rogues primarily work as spies and field operatives, working to keep the Wrynn Dynasty safe and protecting the kingdom from potential harm. There are a considerable number of human rogues who find employment within the Syndicate instead, and work to undermine the very things their brethren in SI:7 try to preserve. Gnome Rogues Gnomish rogues are known to take advantage of their small stature to make excellent thieves, assassins, and anything else with a focus on subtlety. Their naturally expansive intellect tends to make them clever and quick witted, but what's most attributed to their race is their engineering prowess. Gnome Rogues often use their racial teachings to make gadgets of malice to help aid in escape or taking enemies by surprise. Because Gnomeregan is overrun, the majority of them take their work from the dwarves, most notably Hulfdan Blackbeard in Ironforge. Dwarven Rogues Although these rogues are chubby and slow, the dwarves of Ironforge are very skillful, with tracking treasures for their own benefit, as well for those they work for, and their tough skin which penetrates the oldest poisons and the deepest blood cuts, as well as high armour rating, making them a tough foe to beat. The Dwarf rogues work with the cunning Gnome rogues, and these two together make a formidable team Night Elf Rogues Due to their agile nature, nocturnal behavior and inborn ability to shadowmeld, many night elves are drawn to the path of the rogue. Furthermore, night elves of all kinds fight in ways that would not seem out of place in a rogue's repertoire - ambush, rapid attacks, focusing upon the swift dealing of deadly force before vanishing into the shadows. Consequently, rogues are not viewed with the same disdain among the Kaldorei as they are within other societies. Some night elven rogues have chosen to become the arbiters of stern night elven justice - the Wardens, while others seem content to act as scouts, assassins or spies in the employ of the main Sentinel army. Though Night Elven rogues are based within the Barrows deep beneath the Cenarion Terrace in Darnassus, they show little allegiance to the Cenarion Circle, save in working with the Circle to preserve Teldrassil from corruption. Famous Rogues Garona Halforcen, who assassinated King Llane during the First War and has disappeared since. Although information is scarce there is still word of her from time to time, though her whereabouts are still unknown. Krad Arkain, who betrayed the Alliance, and escaped to the refuge of the Horde. Little is known about this Highborn. Category:Lore Category:Rogues